


Similar

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, tsundere beomgyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Tentang mirip-kemiripan. Katanya.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 1





	Similar

Beomgyu jengah.

Sedari tadi ia lihat yang lebih muda darinya itu menatapinya terus-terusan. Beomgyu yang awalnya sedang nyaman membaca buku, berkali-kali melirik ke bawahㅡke arah pemuda yang sedang terlentang, menumpu kepalanya pada paha Beomgyu. Tentu saja, sambil menatapnya lamat-lamat.

“Obatnya abis? Kok mulai gilanya?” tanya Beomgyu sarkas. Hueningkaiㅡpemuda yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya, bergeming. Tersenyum seperti orang yang kalo kata Beomgyu senyumannya macam orang gila.

“Iya abis, cium dulu makanya biar ngga gila lagi,” ia memonyongkan bibirnya sebelum tangan Beomgyu mendarat di bibirnya itu.

Ia mengaduh.

“Ah mainnya kasar _ah_ , bilangin _mamer_ nih.”

“ _Mamer? Mamer_ apa?” Mengerut, alis Beomgyu mengerut.

“Mama mertua,” _plok!_

Lagi-lagi Hueningkai ditampol.

Nasib, punya pacar galak.

“Minggir _ah_ sana, berat,”

“Biarin,”

“Tapi berat???”

“Biarin dibilang,”

“Gue ngga fokus Kai, lo tatap mulu,”

“Bilang aja salting,”

“Dih,”

“Dih?”

“Dih ngeselin lo. Tengik. Amit-amit cabang bayi semoga anak gue nanti ngga ngeselin, tengik kaya lu!” Beomgyu mulai jengkel tapi Hueningkai hanya terkekeh.

“Ya gimana mau ngga mirip sih, Kak, kalau nanti ayahnya aja aku, hayo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
